deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Agumon
Agumon is a character from the anime/manga series, Digimon. He starred in the 57th episode and Season 2 Finale, Pokémon VS Digimon, where he fought against the Pokémon Charizard and his trainer Red with his partner Tai. He was voiced by Xander Mobus. History Agumon is partner to the DigiDestined leader Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and often counterpoints his partner. While both are matched well in that they can act rather brashly and hot-headedly when their friends are in danger, Agumon is typically the more cautious one, even if his partner disregards his advice. The pair joke around with each other a lot and go through many trials together, but their trust in each other is evident. Death Battle Info Agumon *Height: Approx. 3 ft / 91 cm *Level: Rookie *Attribute: Vaccine *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Pepper Breath **Claw Attack **Claw Uppercut Greymon *Height: Approx. 20 ft / 610 cm *Level: Champion *Type: Dinosaur *Data size: 30 GB *Attacks: **Nova Blast **Nova Flame **Great Horns Attack **Tail Whip MetalGreymon *Height: Approx. 40 ft / 1,220 cm *Level: Ultimate *Type: Cyborg *Data size: 40 GB *Attacks **Giga Blaster **Mega Claw **Metal Slash **Powerful Flame **Tera Destroyer WarGreymon *Height: Approx. 10 ft / 304.8 cm *Level: Mega *Type: Dragon *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Terra Force **Great Tornado **Brave Shield **Mega Claw **War Driver Feats *Agumon knocked out a Kuwagamon *Beat Shellmon & Tyrannomon *Defeated Etemon & Skullmeramon *Survived fighting 1 million Diaboromon *Kicked a giant metal ball into VenomMyotismon *Defeated Dark Masters MetalSeadramon & Machinedramon *Destroyed Apocalymon's body with MetalGarurumon Death Battle Quotes * Ah, there's nothing better than a campfire, and a golden, delicious marshmallow. * You killed my marshmallow! * Pepper Breath! * Agumon! Digivolve to... Greymon! Hahahahahaha! * Let's try-'' * ''Great Horns Attack! * Nova Flame! * Tail Whip! * Nova Blast! * Tai! * Agumon! Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon! * Great Tornado! * Brave Shield! * My turn! * Let's see you fly without these! * Tai, look out! * Terra Force! * You got it boss! (Used in trailer, unused in fight) Gallery Koromon.gif|Koromon Greymon.png|Greymon Metalgreymon render.png|MetalGreymon WarGreymon-1.png|WarGreymon Tai & Agumon.png|Agumon with his partner, Tai Agumon(3D Model).png|Agumon's 3D model used in Pokémon VS Digimon Greymon(3D Model).png|Greymon's 3D model used in Pokémon VS Digimon WarGreymon 3D Model.png|WarGreymon's 3D Model used in Pokémon VS Digimon Trivia *Agumon is the fourth Namco character to get into Death Battle. The last three were Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine and Nightmare and after him is Renamon. *Agumon and Tai are the tenth/eleventh Anime/Manga characters to get into Death Battle, with the last nine being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan and Astro Boy, and next being Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Renamon, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. *Agumon (along with Tai) is the first character from the Digimon series to be featured in a Death Battle, with the next one being Renamon. *Agumon is the fourth character to be voiced by Xander Mobus, the previous three were Wolverine, RoboCop, and Lion-O. *Agumon is one of the few combatants that is both an individual and a species, with the others being Yoshi, Pikachu, The Terminator, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Lucario and Renamon. *Agumon is the third dinosaur combatant to win a Death Battle. *Koromon, SkullGreymon, and MetalGreymon never appeared in Agumon's fight against Charizard. *WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers are weapons that are designed to slay dragons (or Dramon-type Digimon). The irony behind this is that Agumon himself becomes a Dragon-Type by turning into WarGreymon. The latter's official bio notes this by stating that his life is at constant risk while using it. *Agumon is the second combatant to defeat Charizard, with the first one being Blastoise. *Agumon's Mega Form, WarGreymon, is currently the strongest Namco character in Death Battle. *Out of all of Agumon's forms, Boomstick stated MetalGreymon was his favorite because it has a cybernetic arm and shoots missiles from its chest. *Agumon and his partner Tai are the final combatants to win in DEATH BATTLE! Season 2. *Agumon is the first combatant to defeat a returning combatant. The second being Mewtwo and the third being Zero. References * Agumon on Wikipedia * Agumon (Adventures) on the Digimon Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Animal Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Monster Category:Reptiles Category:Digimon Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragons Category:Mascots Category:Flying combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Shield Users Category:Air Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Metal Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonists